


akaashi's tired

by cowboyjones



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i saw fan art and got inspired so here i am JKSDFH ive never posted anything on here but Yknow What
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyjones/pseuds/cowboyjones
Summary: A sluggish Akaashi drags himself through the gates of Fukurodani. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night,  he was catching up on the volleyball videos Bokuto sent him earlier in the day - along with studying, of course.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	akaashi's tired

**Author's Note:**

> v fluffy sjkdhfs i'll link the art that inspired me even though we have nothing to do w each other!

A sluggish Akaashi drags himself through the gates of Fukurodani. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night, he was catching up on the volleyball videos Bokuto sent him earlier in the day - along with studying, of course. 

His name was shouted from the front of the school building, it could be heard every morning for the past two years or so. "Akaashi!" He stopped in his steps, waiting for Boktuo to reach him.

As he stood there, he noticed the slight sway in his legs. Akaashi sighs to himself, he really wished he hadn't stayed up so late, he thought as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto cried out again as he jumped beside Akaashi, hanging off of him. "Did you watch the videos I sent?! What about the one where the guy jumped?!" 

"Yes, Bokuto-san. It was very impressive." It really was, he’s never seen someone jump to recieve like that, he can't imagine anyone else being capable of it. 

He watched Bokuto beam as Akaashi steered them to the vending machines.

Akaashi stood at the vending machine, paying for their usual morning tea. Well, Akaashi's morning tea, though today he differed and got a matcha tea to fight his growing weariness. Bokuto didn't get anything this time, he usually gets his drink during lunches, but sometimes he lets Akaashi buy him a drink in the morning. 

With the bottle dropping to the bottom, Bokuto pulled him to settle on a nearby bench.

Akaashi sipped his tea in silence, waiting for Bokuto’s soon-to-come outburst.

In time, Bokuto groaned, “I have so much homework to catch up on,” Bokuto deflated beside him. Akaashi hummed, too tired to say anything to uplift him at the moment. Bokuto continued grumbling to himself, but then he got a look on his face, telling Akaashi he got a supposed genius idea.

“Say, Akaashi?” Akaashi saw in his peripheral that Bokuto turned, grinning to where Akaashi sat, where he was otherwise staring ahead. “Can I come over and study today!?” Bokuto looked at him, wide eyed, patiently waiting for Akaashi’s response but he was fidgeting in place, effectively giving away his patient disguise. 

“Sure.” 

Bokuto jumped, slinging an arm around Akaashi, nearly making him spill his tea but he didn't say anything. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Akaashi knew he would be helping him with half of it.

“Y'know Akaashi, you’re a great guy-” Bokuto cut himself off, Akaashi turned to finally meet Bokuto’s eyes with a raised brow, wondering why he had stopped himself. He was goint to ask him, he was, but Bokuto had these eyes, these golden eyes that Akaashi could never tell if they were actually golden. He didn’t think such an eye color could exist but here Bokuto was, breaking all his previous truths of the surrounding world. He seemed to do that often to Akaashi, he found that he didn’t mind. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” He said to the now frowning Bokuto, and for once, Akaashi didn’t understand what was wrong.

“You… what’s on your face?” Bokuto said it with such intensity that Akaashi had to reach up with a free hand to check. He didn’t feel anything though. “Your eyes! Under your eyes… it’s dark.” Oh, he thought.

Akaashi slowly nodded, “I’m just tired, Bokuto-san,” he says yawning, coincidentally. Bokuto's eyes were filled with worry and though he knew Bokuto worried about him from time to time, he wasn't used to the look, he couldn't say he liked the way his eyes drooped and analyzed Akaashi. But there was also the affectionate worry, it was so prevalent in his golden eyes. It was too much for him, Akaashi had to turn away, there was no way he could keep his gaze. 

From the corner of his eye though, Akaashi could see Bokuto now thinking, he was hunched, concentrated eyes squinting, with his chin resting atop his clenched fist; Akaashi found it amusing, all his actions were rather obvious. He was almost cartoonish in the way he moved through the world. 

Before he could ask Bokuto what he was thinking about, Akaashi’s head was being pulled, it was Bokuto’s hand pushing his head onto his shoulder. 

Akaashi let it happen, but not without a faint blush warming his face.

He waited for Bokuto to start fidgeting. Bokuto did move a little but only to grab his phone, seemingly to keep himself entertained while Akaashi laid his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

Akaashi spoke up, as he was more curious than anything about their current arrangement. “Bokuto-san.” 

“Yeah?”

“Why is my head on your shoulder?” 

Bokuto brightened up, moving Akaashi with him, but he relaxed and settled back into the seat just as quickly, “Oh, well! You said you were tired so I put your head on my shoulder so you can nap!” Akaashi looked up at him, his eyes were full of innocence and sincerity, Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh. He relaxed into Bokuto’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around Bokuto’s, mostly to feel Bokuto’s bicep but he’d never tell him that. 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto did tend to move around a little, Akaashi knew that was only natural for him, but he also knew Bokuto was trying very hard to be as still as possible for Akaashi. He didn’t get to napping because of it but he was thankful he was able to close his eyes for a bit. 

The bell rang, breaking the longstanding silence between the two. They stand up, Akaashi’s arm still hanging in the crook of Bokuto’s. “Thank you, again, Bokuto-san,” he said earnestly. 

“That’s what good boyfriends do, right?” Bokuto said as quietly as he was able, still trying to not be too loud.

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile, he was ridiculous, “right.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's the artwork that inspired me! >:) its v cute and the ideas are slightly different but yknow how art is - art exists sometimes just as inspiration  
> https://supersilvver.tumblr.com/post/616477639293665280/an-after-school-nap


End file.
